


Haunted Grocery Store

by bn38416



Series: Team Human [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Allison, Panic Attack, Pre-Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bn38416/pseuds/bn38416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's ghost is haunting Beacon Hill's all night grocery store or is it?  Stiles freaks out obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Магазин с привидениями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634111) by [vivian_damor_blok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok)



> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Of all places in Beacon Hills that could possibly be haunted, Stiles would have guessed the 24-hour grocery store probably last, or at least the bottom five. There he was strolling the aisles searching for the items on his shopping list at two in the morning on a balmy Tuesday night in February which he should have finished two days ago when his dad had asked him, when he unexpectedly ran into an old friend.

Allison Argent had died three months earlier. Stiles had no doubt that he would be the one she haunted if she decided to linger in the afterlife. After all, he was the one that caused her premature death no matter what Scott and his dad said to try and reassure him. Oh God, how was he going to tell Scott that he was seeing Allison’s ghost now? Of all the supernatural creatures that could be real in this world, ghosts, and corporeal by the looks of her. 

She didn’t look translucent at all and if Stiles had thought about it he would have thought she would have appeared in the clothes she died in or was buried in or something more stylish than the ratty looking t-shirt and pajama pants with her hair in a messy bun and no discernable makeup look that Ghost Allison was currently rocking. She still looked beautiful of course but maybe Ghost Allison favored comfy clothes rather than Alive Allison’s usual fairy tale warrior princess look. 

She was currently standing right in front of him in the cereal aisle where he’d just been debating the merits of Lucky Charms (that he would have to hide from his dad) over Cap’N Crunch (which he would also have to hide from his dad). Inexplicably, she was carrying a shopping basket that contained Oreos (double stuffed!), sweet pickles and hummus. Did ghosts eat? Of course they didn’t, the Allison in front of him was just a figment of his imagination or an evil twin/doppleganger possibly? Evil twin/dopplegangers definitely existed if all the soap operas he had watched over the summer could be believed. 

“Stiles?”

Okay, so probably not an evil twin/doppleganger then since she recognized him. Unless this was Chris Argent’s plan to drive him to suicide by finding a girl of Allison’s coloring and height and size and paying for her to have extreme and expensive plastic surgery to look like Allison to drive Stiles even more crazy than he already felt as revenge for causing Allison’s tragic demise. Mr. Argent before he took Isaac to France had made a point to tell Stiles that he didn’t blame him for his daughter’s death but maybe that was just a smoke screen or a hunter’s diversion tactic to make Stiles feel comfortable before the killing blow.

“Stiles, oh my God, Stiles, are you okay? You look like you’re going to faint, I’m so sorry,” Allison set her basket on the floor and reached out to touch him on the shoulder but Stiles flinched and flailed away from her and his cart. He couldn’t talk which was a relatively new experience for him and he wasn’t sure if running would help in this situation. Luckily his brain decided to just give him a panic attack and saved him from the conundrum. He slid to the cold Silikal floor trying to get a handle on his breathing. He had to get it under control himself because there was no else near except for Ghost Allison and she was kind of the reason he was freaking out in the first place. 

He could still see her in front of him and he was amazed how alive she looked. She had kneeled in front of him with a worried expression on her face which was so achingly familiar from when she was alive and he just wanted to hug her close and tell her he was so sorry that she died, that he was so sorry it was his fault because he had let the Nogitsune inside, that the Oni had killed her because of how weak he was…that he wished he had died instead of her…every day. 

“Stiles, it’s ok, please breathe, I’m alive, I’m not a ghost or anything, I didn’t think anyone would be out at this time of night that I knew and my dad is out of town and Isaac went to see Derek and I didn’t mean for you to see me yet, but I swear I’m alive, please, please breathe,” Allison pleaded looking like she was about to cry as well. 

Alive? How? She died in Scott’s arms, he had heard her heart stop. Stiles had made Scott tell him everything because he had needed to know. He had needed to know if there might be a chance that she could have been saved. Of all the people who had died because of the Nogitsune, Allison was the one he knew the most, his friend, she had been his friend, not just Scott’s ex-girlfriend or Lydia’s best friend. They had been friends too and he had mourned her and their friendship and he wished they had been closer and he had wished he could have talked to someone about her properly but he felt too guilty. 

“What do you mean, you’re alive?” Stiles finally spoke although he was still having trouble breathing normally but he seemed to be calming down but his brain was whirring in a million different directions trying to figure out how he came to be in his present situation. Allison smiled at him tearfully and moved to sit next to him and put her hand on his knee.

“I mean, I almost died, was practically dead, but my dad brought Deaton to the hospital and somehow he saved my life, just barely really, but enough that my dad was able to transfer me to another hospital. Somewhere I could get better but he did it in secret just in case I ended up dying anyway and I think he also did it just in case I wanted to start over in a new place if I lived. There was more of chance of the former I’m afraid so he didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up either. I was in a coma for over a month and I’ve been in physical therapy ever since I woke up, and some sessions with Deaton which sort of accelerated the healing,” Allison paused and took a deep breath, “I wanted to tell you, tell everyone, right away but my dad insisted I get completely healthy first and I’m practically good as new now so I made him bring us back.”

“Allison, not that I’m not ecstatic that you are alive, because words cannot describe how happy I am about that, but why would you want to come back here, to the Hellmouth that Beacon Hills is now?,” Stiles put his hand on top of hers on his knee and looked at her questioningly. 

Allison entangled her hand with his and smiled at him again, “We’re pack, right? I don’t want a new life, my friends are here and I want to help protect people, I’m pretty good at it, you know.” 

“Yeah, you are pretty badass,” Stiles agreed with a wry grin. “God, this is crazy, right? You’re alive, I can’t believe it, it’s awesome, so great! Can I hug you now, I think I just really need to hug you and I need to hug you, right here, right now, please?” Stiles rambled out and Allison’s grin was blinding as she opened her arms to his engulfing hug. They stayed there on the floor of the all night grocery store just hugging, shedding a few happy tears each for a long time. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next day Dr. Deaton was both oddly touched by Stiles’ offer to give him any favor from him in the future, even going so far as to offer him his most prized possession, his jeep, if he wanted, and also profoundly disturbed at the length of the hug Stiles’ then forced him to endure in exchange for saving Allison’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series that I will hopefully update regularly, it's still being written.
> 
> Edited to fix the timeline a bit.


End file.
